When two worlds meet
by Zsofix
Summary: What happens if a character appeares in the wrong book? You can find it out... So let LotR meet HP, let us see what they can do to put things back to normal!


**Disclaimer**: I own neither the Hp nor the LotR characters.

AgiVega: "Halt! An audience!" Ó, köszönöm!!!! :) Köszi hogy szóltál, kijavítottam McGonagall-ra! Shelob a Banyapók angol neve.

* * *

When Two Worlds Meet

**We are in book 5., in the reign of Umbridge.**

Minerva McGonagall was standing in the middle of the Griffyndor common room, reading out the students's and their animals' names.

-Why did she do that? - Harry asked when she left.

-She had to make sure that nobody was missing. - Hermione answered.

-But why?!

-As you might have noticed, nothing happened in the past few days. Harry's dreams stopped, Umbridge didn't fire anyone... The story's STOPED! This happens very rarely, and only if a character from a story gets lost, and appears in another one. Then both stories stop, until the lost person gets back into his or her book. McGonagall told me after transfiguration.

Dolores Umbridge stood in the North Tower, gazing at the Forbidden Forest. Filch, and some Aurrors stood beside her.

-Can you see it? – she asked pointing at the Forest. A strange, bluish light was twinkling under the trees.

-I discovered it yesterday. Someone, or something new is wondering around in the Forest. A spy of Dumbledore, I think. And the light must be a signal for someone in the castle.

-Right you are, Headmistress! We must examine it.

An hour later, the whole lot was creeping under the trees.

-There it is! - an Aurror whispered.

The light grew stronger and stronger. A few minutes later it shone so brightly, that they could see its bearer. He was a creature, they'd never seen before. He looked like a human, but he wasn't taller than a 9-year-old child. He was holding a small phial, the source of the mysterious light.

-Stupefy! -they shouted in choir. The poor fellow dropped his phial, and fell. Umbridge jumped forward with her wand raised. The stranger was laying on his back, and the light slowly faded.

-Bring him up to the North tower! I'm going to the Owlery, and send a letter to Azkaban!

As the Aurrors went up the stairs bringing their victim to the tower, they passed Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were going to the Great Hall. Hermione gazed after them, then turned and started running.

-Where are you going?!- asked Ron.

-To the Owlery! I must send an owl to the book Lord of the Rings!

Next evening, Headmistress of Hogwarts was looking out of a window, thinking. 'Where are the dementors? They should've arrived. And that half-breed... Tries to feed me with that lame lie that he came from another story! Ridiculous!' suddenly, she noticed a rider near Hogsmade. 'A mad muggle?' She asked herself, but she became nervous.

-Lock all doors and windows on the ground floor! – she commanded Filch.

When this was done, she hurried back to her window, and watched the rider. So did Harry, Ron and Hermione. The rider dismounted at the castle's gate, and tried to go in. When he discovered that it's locked, he stepped back, and looked for someone in the windows, so Hermione (aaand Umbridge) could see him properly. He was a tall, black-haired man, who wore a grayish cloak, and looked rather weather-beaten. He waited patiently till the end of his introduction, and then knocked on the door.

-Sonorus! -Umbridge said, and pointed her wand at her own throat.

-WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT? - she asked the man. He answered something, but no one could understand it.

-SONORUS! - Hermione shouted, her wand pointed at the stranger.

**-WHAT I SAID WAS...**OH...THANK YOU! SO, I CAME FROM THE BOOK LORD OF THE RINGS. MY NAME IS ARAGORN, AND I MUST SPEAK TO DOLORES UMBRIDGE!

(To be simple, let's continue in normal letters)

-I am Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts! What do you want?

-I want you to release our Ring Bearer, Frodo Baggins!

-I won't. Anyway, how do you know, that he is here? How could you get here?!

-Miss Hermione Granger sent us a letter, telling us what had happened, enclosed some 'floo powder', and wrote how to use it.

The quarrel went on, luring more students and teachers to the windows. After half an hour, the ranger started losing his patience.

-All right! Than don't release him! Frodo will stay at Hogwarts; a little rest will do well to him. But you, Umbridge, YOU will come with me! We need a Ring Bearer, and if you don't release him, you must do his job!

-But…

Umbridge couldn't finish. Suddenly, the air changed. Stars faded, a freezing wind came. A formless mass, darker than the night, was approaching from the Forbidden Forest…

-DEMENTORS! – Hermione screamed – RUN, ARAGORN, THERE'S NO USE OF SWORD!

It was too late. The dementors formed a large half-circle and they were coming closer. Hermione and Ron ran down to open the door. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Harry roared thinking about a fired Umbridge.

-Hermione reached the door, and opened it with an 'Alohomora' charm. The ranger and his horse jumped in. BANG! The door was locked again.

-That was close… Thank you!

-Oh, I'm glad to help you, Lord Aragorn! Anyway… I'm Hermione Granger.

-And I'm Ron Weasley; Harry's coming in a minute. Err… Could you really take that hag away? – Ron asked hopefully.

-Sorry Ron, I was only joking. No one would trust the Ring to her.

-But please, _please_, introduce her to Shelob! She is soooo similar to Umbridge!

-Don't you insult her! – said Harry who came running down on the stairs with Umbridge in his back.

-Who?!

-That Shelob whoever she is! – he said, loud enough for Umbridge to hear it.

-I'm pleased to meet you, Harry, son of James! – Aragorn bowed.

Harry blushed and bowed clumsily – I-I'm honoured to see you in Hogwarts…

-Strider! – Frodo shouted happily, running towards them with McGonogall. The corner of his mouth was bleeding: He didn't know about the tricky stairs of the school.

-Minerva, I didn't…

-I Don't Care!!

Other introductions came, and now nearly the whole school gathered around them. The students were whispering, laughing and pointing at the two strangers. Umbridge turned to Aragorn:

-I really didn't think that this thing can speak. – The ranger's expression told her that she said something very rude…

-You know, I think Ron is right…you should be introduced to Shelob.

-Yay! – Harry shouted – Let's change them for a week! I daresay Frodo is a better Defence teacher than her!

-Well, if not for a week, but you could stay for supper at least… - McGonagall suggested.

-It's very kind of you, but we must go – Frodo answered sadly – Our friends are waiting for us.

-Then let me suggest something else – McGonagall continued – Let the whole Fellowship come! Miss Granger, send some owls to Middle Earth!

The two wanderers looked at each other.

-Can we accept it?

-Well… One day is not the world. And who knows? Maybe this is our last chance to meet both our friends and the 'Harry Potter' characters…

Some hours later, Frodo, Aragorn, the Trio, some students and teachers were sitting in the Great Hall chatting merrily. The two travellers told their story to those who hadn't heard it yet. Harry, half-interested, half-sleepily listened, but Ron and Hermione seemed to be really keen about it, although they heard it before.

-If those horsed dementors'd attacked me, I'd surely get a hearth attack! – Ron gulped. – I think even Hagrid'd be scared of them…

-What are these dementors? I heard about them before, and tonight I met them…Some kind of wraiths?

-Yes…I think so. – Harry answered. – They guard the wizard prison. Only Umbridge could call them, to take away Mr Baggins.

-I lived again the worst moments of my life… If this happens to Frodo…

-I'd propably go mad. – the hobbit finished.

-Aye, even if they wouldn't go for the Ring. But lo! Our friends arrived!

Six figures appeared in the door. The first…

-Oh, can't you just jump this?! They all know how we look like!

As You wish, master Gimli, as you wish…

-Look at the ceiling! – Legolas whispered, rather amazed. – It imitates the night sky!

Yes,… It's a nice castle made from good stones, but maybe its walls are too thin.

-But what a good piece of magic! Muggles only see a … - Gandalf couldn't finish his sentence, their two missing companion came running towards them.

-Master! – Sam cried out.

It was a delighting scene, all of them were happy to know that Frodo is safe and is in one piece.

-Remember, my friend! You must not know about me! – Gandalf said to him after greeting each other.

-I saw nothing! – the hobbit winked, grinning broadly. (Rare thing to happen.)

-Soon they were sitting around the Griffyndor table, at last having a proper meal, discussing their chances and hopes.

-This was delicious! – Pippin sighed.

-The house elves did their best! – McGonagall said.

Legolas, who was still eating, nearly spat out what was in his mouth.

_-House_ elves?! – Sam's voice sounded rather horrified. Gandalf and Aragorn, who knew the difference couldn't help but grinned.

-Oh, no, they are not your folk, Mr Legolas…! They are small, goblin-like creatures. – Hermione explained.

-Yeah, - Ron continued – They are more like that creature that hunts the Ring… What's his name?

-Gollum.

-Yes… I met a house elf, who is perfectly similar to him. Wicked little sneak who talks to himself…

-Leave Kreacher alone!

-Hermione loves them, y'know…

This moment the Weasley twins arrived.

-Wow, there they are!

-We've never hoped to meet you! We're Fred and George Weasley, in your service. – they bowed.

-Oh, so you did that wonderful firework, didn't you? – Gandalf asked.

-Yes, nothing on yours of course, but we did what we could…

The talking went on and Hermione accidentally mentioned the films. A deep silence fell.

-Please, leave the films alone…- Merry muttered.

-You can say nothing, they left you alone! – Frodo replied – It's Faramir, who can be angry.

-And you, I guess. – Hermione said sympathetically. – Fortunately there were no problems when our books turned to a film, at least not with the characters.

-Well, we had. For example, my love life and fantasies are no other man's business – Aragorn murmured.

-The ents had more self-confidence.

-They made a complete fool of me – Pippin said – It wasn't me who threw stones into the pool, neither the one, who had to be afraid of Farmer Maggot.

-Than who had to be? – Harry asked.

-Me – Frodo answered, smiling bashfully. – Harry, when I was in your age, I was as big a troublemaker as the Weasley twins.

-I don't think so! – George replied – Competition? So be it! Let the worst win!

And, for Hermione's greatest surprise, even Aragorn and McGonogall proved that they were unspeakably wicked as a child.

The company was sitting there, laughing and chatting. Harry only listened to them. Their voices mixed, and it seemed to Harry that they are miles away from him…He nodded. Then suddenly he noticed that Frodo was left alone. He was sitting some chairs away from the others, leaning on the table, covering his face with his arms, so you couldn't tell if he was weeping, thinking, or simply fell asleep. Harry got up quietly and stood behind him. His clothes were torn and dirty, sorrow and suffering made his dark hair mixed with grey. 'Will I end up like this?' Harry asked himself. He stretched his arm and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. The hobbit stirred, raised his head, and looked up to Harry. Something happened…Harry felt that at last he found someone, who can undestand him. Two heroes, two worlds finally found each other.

-Err…sorry to disturb you, Mr Frodo.

-You don't disturb me, Harry.

-Really… - Harry started unsurely – You could stay for a week or two…You know much more about Defence Against the Dark Arts than Umbridge!

-What could I teach to you? I'm not a wizard. – He paused – Well; I can say something to you, Harry. If you're on a secret mission with the Dark Side hunting you, for _heaven's sake _don't start to dance on a table in a crowded inn!

-Who did this?! – Harry laughed – Who was that fool?

-Me. – Frodo blushed.

-Oh…Sorry!

-Don't apologize, you are right. I made foolish things, and I'm sure I will make some in the future.

For some minutes he watched the enchanted ceiling, then turned to Harry:

-You have seen the Sea, haven't you? – He asked in a dreamy voice.

-Yes, once, before my first year in Hogwarts. Why?

-What is it like? I saw it in my dream…I heard its voice. It was calling me…

-Well, it's…huge. When I was there, I didn't care about the sea. It was that day, when I discovered, that I'm a wizard, I could think only about that. – Harry paused. Now, as he thought about it, it seemed to him that there was something in the gull's call…Maybe the Sea called him too, but he couldn't hear it?

-Why? Will you follow King Arthur to the West?

-I don't think so. Anyway, he sailed to Avalon, not to Valinor.

-Who knows? Maybe it's the same place, which has different names in different stories.

-Maybe you are right. A place on the edge of all worlds? Sounds good!

'Ask it now – Harry thought – 'before it's too late.'

-Err…Frodo, could you help me? You know the dark side even better than me…so maybe you can understand this: Half a year before now, I started to have strange dreams. I started to see through Voldemort's eyes. And now, I can see what he sees, think what he thinks, and feel what he feels. Dumbledore says that this is due to my scar. That makes contact between us. Can I do something about this?

-For example; learn Occlumency.

-Great…everyone says this. Anyway, how do you know about it?

-I had a little chat with a man called Severus Snape, when I was locked up in the North Tower. He's your Potions teacher, isn't he?

-Don't believe him, whatever he says about me don't believe him, he hates me!

-Cool it Harry, I didn't believe him! – Frodo said, laughing – Back to the dreams: If I were you, I would be careful about them, even if the first few proved to be true. What if the Dark Lord knows about this contact? What if he tries to use it? You must resist!

_-Everyone says this!_

-Maybe they are right. You asked me to help. I can't say anything else. – Frodo said quietly.

-All right, I'll try. – Harry answered. To be honest, he said this to everyone.

-Come on, my friends, it's time to say farewell! – Gandalf said, rising from the table.

It took a long time to say goodbye to everyone, and when the Fellowship finally left, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there outside the castle, gazing after them.

-What do you think about them? – Hermione asked.

-Well, Frodo was a surprise! – Harry started – I didn't read the book, and I imagined him as some kind of perfect tragic hero…But he's like any of us. I mean, he tries to do his best, but he does make mistakes…

-Yeah, all of them are sympatric! – Ron added – But I wouldn't be in their place, not if you paid me a thousand galleons! Going to Mordor, defending sieged castles…That's a bit too much!

-Our story will look like that, if Voldemort can do what he wants.

-Learned something from Trelawney, haven't you, Hermione?

-No. It's just evident.

A month later, Harry was striding up and down in Privet Drive. He thought about the latest events. Now, he agreed with Hermione. They are going to end up like the Lord of the Rings…'End up like what?' he thought 'I don't know, what happens in that book..' He turned, hesitated for a while, then started to walk straight towards Little Whinging's public library.

**THE END**

1

1


End file.
